fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmic Clone
Cosmic Clones are enemies in Super Mario Galaxy 2. They are dark Marios that follow his moves exactly. They appear out of voids, and can only be defeated by doing a certain task or getting the Power Star. Cosmic Clones mostly appear when a Cosmic Comet is in orbit. General Information Description Cosmic Clones appear similar to the person they're copying, with a almost pure dark purple look to them and yellow, glowing eyes. They appeared red in Super Mario Galaxy 2. In Super Mario 3D World, they took on the appearance of Small Mario's form without a hat. In Super Mario: Elemental Journey, they returned to copying the appearance of the player. Powers and Abilities Cosmic Clones copy movement of the person they are in pursuit of, regardless of the space around them. It can also destroy Brick Blocks upon contact. If they touch the player, they will be hurt and the Cosmic Clones will mimic this hurt animation. It is unknown if they actually feel pain or if it's mocking the player. Appearances ''New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y. Cosmic Clones make their first appearance in a 2D Platformer in the game, ''New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y. They use the same concept as in Super Mario Galaxy 2 and can, however, be defeated with two stomps, but will still keep appearing. Shadow Mario can create Cosmic Clones with his Magic Paint Brush. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2.5 Cosmic Clones also make an appearance in ''Super Mario Galaxy 2.5. They appear in many levels, this time only when Cosmic Comets are in orbit. They act exactly the same as Super Mario Galaxy 2. There are also a new type of Cosmic Clone that rides on the Cosmic Yoshi Clone, which first appear in the level, Speedy Cosmic Clones in Woody Wilds Galaxy. ''Mario Kart Havoc A Cosmic Clone appears as a newcomer in ''Mario Kart Havoc, being a feather weight. ''Super Mario 3D World Cosmic Clones appears in ''Super Mario 3D World. They look like the ones from Super Mario 3D Land, instead of one following Mario or Luigi there are many that chase them. Not much as changed about them, just that there is a Cosmic Clone that looks more like Luigi, taller and a different mustache. ''Super Mario: The Cosmic Wrath'' In Super Mario: The Cosmic Wrath, Cosmic Clones had a major role as main antagonists. A group made by clones of Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi and Speedster T. were sent to destroy the Mario Brothers and their friends by orders of the clones of Peach, Daisy and Rosalina ''Mario Kart² Two different Cosmic Clones are partners in Mario Kart Squared. One is in its SM3DL appearance, known as Cosmic Clone, but the second looks like it was in SMG2. It is known as a Dark Clone. Cosmic Clone is lightweight, while Dark Clone is medium. A Cosmoball is their special item. Super Mario: Elemental Journey Cosmic Clones reappear as enemies in Thunder Star courses. A Cosmic Clone of Tatanga also appears as a major boss in the game, created by main villain and reality warper Khyrsalis. Mario vs Wario: Full Moon Cosmic Clones reappear as enemies in certain levels. 4 of them will appear at the time and they will appear in the shape of the character you're controlling. They will once again copy your moves and they will hurt you if you touch them. Gallery CosmicMario3D.png|The appearance of a Cosmic Clone CosmicCloneMKHSolo.png|Mario Kart Havoc (Solo)'' CosmicCloneMKH.png|''Mario Kart Havoc'' Cosmic Clone SM3DW.png|''Super Mario 3D World'' cosmiclone.png|Cosmic Clone in Super Mario Galaxy: Of the Third. Cosmic Mario SM3DL.png cosmic clonee.png CosmicClone.png|''New Super Mario Bros. Galaxy'' CosmicCloneEJ.png|A Cosmic Clone in Super Mario: Elemental Journey. CosmicClone_CosmettaEJ.png|A Cosmic Clone of Cosmetta. CloneTatanga.png|Clone Tatanga from Super Mario: Elemental Journey. CB64 Cosmic Mario 1.png CB64 Cosmic Mario 2.png CB64 Cosmic Mario 3.png CB64 Cosmic Mario 4.png Category:Enemies Category:Dark Beings Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Enemies Category:Villains Category:Mario (series) Category:Koopa Troop Category:Evil Clones Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Cosmic Clones